Teens e Bikes
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Dois adolescentes e seus parceiros autobots . Dois pequenas histórias de amor . Pares : Jack x Arcee ; Prowl x Sari . Sem chamas ! Espero que gostem !


Teens e bikes

Nota da autora : Esse one-shot contém duas pequeninas fanfics . Uma de TFA, a outra de TFP . Ela mostra a relação amorosa de dois adolescentes com seus parceiros autobots .

A primeira é o par praticamente canônico e adorado Arcee x Jack . Já a segunda é com o par não muito apreciado , mas louvável ( por causa da bela amizade entre eles ) Sari x Prowl .

Espero que vocês gostem !

Jack x Arcee e Prowl x Sari para sempre !

Universo : Prime

Par : Jack x Arcee

Rated : K

Avisos : Par garoto x femme ,spoilers

Jack P.O.V.

' O melhor da semana é poder sair com minha garota . Ela sempre me leva e me traz para a escola e para o trabalho . Ela é responsável , inteligente , bonita , apesar de ser um pouco amargurada . Tudo bem , ela teve dois namorados assassinados . Quem não ía ficar triste ?

Mas , agora ela tem a mim . Seu parceiro júnior , ou , melhor seu namorado alienígena . Eu tenho 1,70m de altura e minha menina tem 3 , 10 m . Apesar das diferenças , somos muito felizes juntos .

Ela às vezes é teimosa , mas às vezes é compreensiva . Ela faz o que pode para cuidar de mim .

Sabe , hoje eu vou passear com ela na estrada . É bom dar uma volta pelo deserto . Só eu e ela .

É uma emoção que não há dinheiro ou energon que pague . A propósito , ela se chama Arcee . Ela é um robo alienígena e se transforma em uma moto . Quando não está na base dos aliens , ela está em minha garagem , zelando por mim . No ínicio , ela era quase que uma segunda mãe para mim .

Bem , agora vamos ao passeio . '

Arcee P.O.V.

'Hoje , eu vou sair com meu namorado Jack . Eu não acredito que meu parceiro amoroso é tão frágil fisicamente em relação a mim . Ele é de carne , tem a metade do meu tamanho , vive pouco . Oh , Primus ! E eu que já perdi dois namorados . Mas , o bom Criador tinha outros planos para mim . Namorar alguém como Jack aumentou minha confiança . Eu também alivia um pouco a dor das minhas perdas . Bem , agora vamos ao passeio . Jack coloca seu capacete e monta sobre mim . Oh , como é tão suave seu toque . Ele segura meu guidão com suas mãos bem macias .

Eu dou a marcha e vou para a rua . Vamos saindo em direção ao deserto . O vento quente e carregado de poeira perpassa nossos corpos . Estou a 120km/h . Pela quantidade de ferôrmonio que Jack exala , sinto que ele está muito feliz . Depois de algumas horas na estrada voltamos para a casa . Imundos . Jack me lava . Depois , ele vai tomar banho . Mas , antes de dormir , ele vai a garagem para me desejar boa-noite . '

Universo : Animated

Par : Sari x Prowl ;

Rated : K

Avisos : Relação tecnorgânica / mech

Prowl P.O.V.

'Volte a sua consciência para o seu centro energético . Inspire . Expire . Esvazie todos os seus pensamentos . Não há nada na sua mente . Os pensamentos vão correndo . Não se prenda a eles . Deixe-os passar . Inspire e expire . Sinta a sua centelha . Como ela está ? Sinta a sua centelha como uma gota na imensidão . Inspire e expire . Agora veja a imensidão . Como ela é ? Agora se intregue ao espaço . Inspire e expire . A imensidão e você são um só agora .

Inspire e expire . Agora abra os olhos devagar . Então , meu amor , como está se sentindo ? '

eu perguntei .

'Tranquila , meu amor . ' disse ela .

Ela fez aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono e disse : 'Posso te dar um abraço ? '

'Pode , meu anjo . Venha cá . ' eu respondi

Eu a peguei no meu colo e a abracei . Também dei um beijinho em sua cabeça .

'Meu amor , posso fazer um pedido ?' Sari perguntou .

Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça .

'Quer sair comigo hoje ? Eu gostaria de ir ao parque com você . ' ela pediu .

Eu disse que sim . Combinamos 19h:30 mim em frente a Torre Sumdac . '

Sari P.O.V.

'Lá está meu namorado esperando por mim . Ela está em sua forma veículo . Sua holoforma está apoiada na moto . Ele se aproxima de mim , beija as minhas mãos e depois a minha boca .

Então , ele me segura pela mão e me ajuda a subir na moto . Eu seguro na sua cintura . Mas , antes , é claro coloco o capacete . Nós rumamos para o parque . Vamos a uma área mais deserta , onde meu amor possa se transformar . Pelo caminho , o vento da primavera perpassa pelos nossos corpos .

Ao chegar ao parque , procuramos por uma área deserta . Quando encontramos um local seguro , Prowl desliga a sua holoforma e volta a sua forma robô . A coloração preta dele o ajuda a se ocultar na noite. Está muito escuro por aqui . Felizmente , nós dois enxergamos muito bem no escuro .

Paramos em um ponto . Sentamos e ficamos quietos . De repente , aparecem muitos vagalumes . É um belo espetáculo . Ai , que adorável ! Meu amor adora apreciar a natureza . Ele fica tão absorto nisso . Antigamente , eu não gostava disso . Mas , hoje eu adoro . Eu posso sentir os servos do meu amado se aproximando de mim . Ele coloca uma flor sobre o meu cabelo . E me beija nas costas . Eu só posso ouvir sua voz me dizer : "Fascinante !" Minha centelha borbulha com isso . Nos mudamos para outro ponto . E continuamos a nossa apreciação da natureza . Até que eu fico cansada e meu amor me leva de volta para a casa .

Eu adoro nossos encontros românticos . Eu te amo , Prowl ! '

Nota da autora : São lindos casais . Eu os amo de paixão !


End file.
